At present, AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) technology represents a development trend of electronic products because of its wider viewing angle, higher refresh rate, and thinner size. It has been widely used in smart phones.
LTPO (Low Temperature Polycrystalline Oxide) technology combines advantages of both TFTs of LTPS-TFT (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon Thin Film Transistor) and Oxide-TFT (Oxide Thin Film Transistor), and having certain technical advantages in terms of high PPI (Pixels Per Inch), low power consumption, high image quality, etc. of AMOLED products. In addition, since Oxide-TFT has the advantage of lower leakage current, it also has certain advantages in sensor technology applications of LTPS+Oxide.
On this basis, the development of LTPO process has high value and significance. The technical solutions in the prior art still have room for improvement.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the foregoing background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.